emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3911 (1st December 2004)
Plot Rodney wakes up feeling awful after his homophobic outburst. He feels even worse when Paul tells him that Enzo has ended their relationship. Later, in The Woolpack, Rodney apologises to Paul for his drunken ranting and is relieved to hear that he wasn’t the cause of their break-up. Rodney attempts to makes things better but makes them a hundred times worse with an insensitive remark about Paul soon picking someone up in bar. Paul tells Rodney that he is incapable of understanding that two men can love each other. Paul is furious and tells his father that it is possible for a man to love another man as much as he loves Diane. Going for the jugular Paul tells Rodney that he was faithful to Enzo for eight years and that's more than he's managed with anyone, even Diane. Later, at Mill Cottage, Rodney returns with a curry and a DVD as a peace offering. Rodney tells his son that their relationship means a lot to him. Paul is touched by Rodney's attempts to make amends for his mistake and agrees to a spot of ‘male bonding’ with him. Sadie discusses her marriage with Zoe and snaps at her when Zoe says that she's sure Jimmy has nothing to reproach her for. Sadie protests too much, replying that she's lead a ‘blameless life’. Later, Sadie visits Jimmy to tell him she's decided that she is ready to have a baby. Jimmy's response is muted. After visiting her husband Sadie decides to pay Robert a visit. As they get dressed Sadie tells Robert that she's having problems with Jimmy. Robert says that she’ll always have him. Sadie warns Robert that it's over if he gets serious. Tom is delighted when Jimmy tells him that he's going to see Sadie at Home Farm. Sadie is pleased to find Jimmy there when she returns from her liaison with Robert. Jimmy confesses that he doesn’t know whether to believe her when she says that she wants a baby. He tells her that it may just be her way of clinging on to a nice lifestyle. Sadie stops Jimmy in his tracks, telling him that she wants a baby because she loves him. To get her point across Sadie says that she's never looked at another man since the day they were married. Katie tells Donna about the cancellation of the catering order for the Tom and Charity's party. Donna offers to do the catering. Katie is not convinced that Café Hope would be capable of turning out posh nosh for a hundred guests. Donna suggests that with Marlon’s help she would be able to do the job and Katie gratefully asks Donna to put a good word in for her. Paddy and Emily’s day off gets off to a bad start when Emily discovers that the washing machine is broken. Paddy is not keen to spend the day buying a washing machine and opts to do some work when Zak turns up at the surgery with Hamish the Shetland pony. Emily goes off in search of a washing machine alone and Paddy spends the afternoon in the pub with Zak. When Emily returns home Paddy is keen to go out. He is disappointed when Emily says that she would just like to have a quiet meal in The Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Enzo Bianchi - Daniel D'Alessandro Locations *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden, dining room, kitchen, living room *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, exterior *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Church Lane *Windsors Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,124,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes